It All Started With a Bet
by Alise-chan
Summary: Naruto makes a bet with Sasuke, and it involves making friends with the new girl, Sakura. He has to make her fall for him and break her heart- within a month. That's easy right? But what happens when something goes wrong?  No longer on hiatus!
1. Sakura Haruno, The New Girl

**It All Started With a Bet**

**Summary:**

**Naruto makes a bet with Sasuke, and it involves making friends with the new girl, Sakura. He has to make her fall for him and break her heart- within a month. That's easy right? But what happens when something goes wrong? Sorry, I suck at summaries.**

**Chapter One:**

**Sakura Haruno, the New Girl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Wish I did but.. Ahh nevermind. I do own Haruka-chan though. Say hi, Haruka. :)**

Haruka: Hiiii, now are we going to start the story or not?

Alise-chan: Yeah, yeah. Geez.. bossy much..

Haruka: Hey, it's your own fault for making my attitude 'sometimes bossy.'

Alise-chan: I like you that way! Anyway, the story!

**Sakura POV**

I woke up and stretched my arms. I yawned and look to my left. The time right now is '6:01 AM'. Oh good, I didn't wake up late. Just in time.

I get out of bed, and make my bed. I lazily drag my feet to the bathroom and take a shower.

After I did, I brush my teeth and get dressed in a red tank top, and then I wear my pink jacket. I wear a pink miniskirt and my Black High-cut Converse. I put my hair in a high ponytail**. (1)**

I leave out my bangs as well, and put a little make up on. There, done.

I'm ready for my first day in Konoha High. I head down. My mom was still asleep, probably. But she prepared my lunch an hour ago, I know.

I sigh and grab my lunch, and grab an apple from the fruit basket. I took a bite out of the apple and grab my backpack and stuff my lunch in there. **(2)**

I walk out the house and decide to walk to school. I sigh and started walking to school. On the way to school, I see a blonde girl leave the flower shop.

She looked at me and smiled. I smile back. "Oh.. are you going to Konoha High?" she asked. "Oh, m-me?" I asked, pointing at myself. She laughs and nods. "Oh, um, yeah." I nervously said.

"Okay. I'm Ino Yamanaka, and I go there too." she smiles. "I'm Sakura Haruno." I smile. Ino held out her hand and I shook it.

Wow, Ino is so pretty. I wonder if every girl in Konoha High is like her..

"Come on, you're new right? Let's walk to school together, Sakura-san." she said, walking ahead of me. I nod and follow her.

We reach a huge building. "I-is this it?" I nervously asked.

"Yep!" Ino cheerfully answered. WHOA. IT IS effin' huge.

"Whoa. It's so effin' huge." I commented. She just laughs.

"I know, right?" I just nod. "Come on, we're having a welcoming ceremony today." Ino sighs.

"And we don't want to be late or Tsunade-sama will kill us." she continued.

I follow her to the auditorium. There, a lot of students gathered, and the stage was still empty.

Except for that mic stand. And microphone. Ino gestured for me to come closer, and sat beside 3 girls. "Ino-chan!" the brunette one said, smiling.

"I-Ino-chan! N-nice to see y-you again.." the lavender haired girl stuttered. "Hey Ino pig. What's up?" the golden blonde smirked.

**(3)**

"Tenten! Hinata! And I'm fine, thanks for asking, Miya-chan." Ino smirked. **(4)**

"Who's she?" the brunette girl asked, looking at me. "Oh, Tenten, Hinata, Haruka, this is Sakura Haruno. She's new. Sakura, this is Tenten, Hinata Hyuga and Haruka Suzuki." Ino introduced them all to me.

"Hey." they all said in unison. "H-hi." I smile.

"Dude, what's up with your hair?" Haruka commented, looking interested in my hair.

"O-oh.. It's natural." I blushed.

"Whoa, nice. That's pretty... unique. Whenever you get lost in the Mall, I'll sure know how to find you." Haruka grinned.

"I-it's pretty.. Sakura-chan.." Hinata blushed. "Yeah, I like it too." Tenten remarked.

"Thanks, guys.. I actually.. got bullied a lot at my last school cause of this.." I said.

"NANIII!" Haruka and Ino yelled.

"Who ARE THEY? I'll crush them to bits and freeze them!" Haruka gritted her teeth, and clenched her fists.

"Yeah! Me too!" Tenten and Ino angrily said at the same time.

"M-me too…" Hinata quietly said, but I can sense anger in her voice.

"Um.. her name is Karin. She's a mean girl, but right now, I'm glad she didn't transfer to the same school as me, or else it would be a nightmare.." I told them.

They all settled down.

"Next time someone pushes you around, they have to answer to ME!" Haruka grinned.

"Oh, um, yeah. Me too.." Hinata muttered.

"Count me in," Ino smiled.

"Don't forget me!" Tenten chimed in.

"Thanks guys.." I felt really loved in this school.

I have a feeling this year will be great!

Well, we actually **ALMOST** forgot that we're in the auditorium.

Thankfully, the ceremony didn't start yet and everyone made so much noise.

"Tsunade-sama is here! Quick, let's take our seats…" Ino whispered.

We all nod and sit down.

A beautiful blonde woman in her 20's.. or maybe 30's..? walks to the stage.

She grabs the microphone. And taps it to see if it's on.

"Good morning, my dear students! Today is the start of a new school year.. and as we all know.. I am your Principal! You shall obey all the rules and your sensei, and you'll be fine!" the woman laughed.

"Who's that?" I asked Hinata. "O-oh, that i-is, Tsunade-sama.. She is our school p-principal.." Hinata quietly responded.

"How old is she?" I look at her.

"F-Fifty.. something.." she quietly muttered.

I looked at her, shocked. FIFTY?

Did she get surgery or something?

Tsunade continued with her speech, and after the ceremony, we head back.

"Oh man. We're gonna be hearing our classroom assignments now.." Ino sighed.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're gonna announce our homerooms." Tenten groaned.

We see a woman, she had short black hair. She had… is that a pig? YEAH. A pig was following her, and the pig had clothes on.

"Good morning, students. I am Shizune, the secretary of Principal Tsunade. I also serve as one of the nurses here in your school." The woman said.

She pointed to the pig. "This is Tonton. HE IS NOT FOOD. Now, let's begin. For the freshmen, 1A.. Mika Yamamoto.. Yosuke Sato.." Shizune continued.

**(5)**

"UGH. This is gonna take a while." Ino complained.

**(6)**

"I-Ino-chan.. what are your plans for the party..?" Hinata whispered. "Party?" I ask.

"Once a month, Kiba throws these insanely awesome parties.. And only the coolest people get to come." Tenten sighed.

"The coolest?" I ask again. "Yeah, and any of Haruka's friends can come, at any party. Thanks to.." Ino said, pointing to Haruka.

"I-Ino!" Haruka sighed. "Yeeeah. The dog-boy has liked Miya-chan for YEARS. But still, Haruka doesn't believe us…" Ino rolled her eyes.

"I don't like him okay!" Haruka stomped her foot. "Whoa, Temper Princess, **(7)** we didn't say **YOU** like him. Sheesh." Ino said, rolling her eyes again.

"Sophomores. 2D, Megumi Ayu…Miyuki Atanashi.." Shizune called out.

"Wanna come to the party with us?" Tenten asked.

"When is it..?" I ask them. "K-Kiba-kun said i-it will be o-on Friday ni-night." Hinata stuttered.

"Okay then, I'll be there!" I grin, and Ino squealed with delight.

Haruka did too, and Tenten just groaned.

"Okay then, Haruka, you know what that means." Ino smirked and Haruka.

"HELL YEAH!" Haruka smirked back.

"Sleepover at Ino's on Thursday!" Haruka grinned, Ino nodded.

"Shopping time on Wednesday." Ino pointed her finger at me, "You better come at all of these."

"H-hai!" I smiled.

"**Sheesh. Woman. Practically holding a gun to our head." **My Inner self groaned.

'Shut up. I don't need you right now.'

"**UGH. WHO CARES. If you need me, I'll be eating a HUUGE bowl of ice cream here. See ya." **My Inner disappears.

I sigh. "What's with the sigh, forehead?" Ino asked.

Crap. They noticed.

'**Hehe..'** my Inner was snickering in the back of my head.

"Oh, um, nothing. Just.. thinking of some.. stuff." I tried to smile, hoping they'd buy it.

"Oh okay." Tenten smiled.

"JUNIORS!" Shizune huffed.

"Yay! We're up!" Ino squealed.

"3F, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten, Haruka Suzuki, Hinata Hyuga.." Shizune stopped, and looked at her clipboard again.

"Cool, we're in the same class!" Tenten grinned. "Y-yes.." Hinata smiled as well.

"Naruto Uzumaki.. Shikamaru Nara.. Neji Hyuga.. Sasuke Uchiha.. Kiba Inuzuka.. Gaara.. Temari.. Kankurou.. Karin.. Rock Lee.. And your homeroom teacher is Kakashi Hatake." Shizune continued.

"WHAT." Ino's eyes widened "NO." Tenten's jaw dropped. "WAY!" Haruka put on a shocked face.

"What, what's wrong?" I ask them. "W-well.. it's the first time in years.." Hinata quietly said, fiddling with her thumbs.

"What is?" I curiously ask, waving my hand at Ino's face. "We're in t-the same h-homeroom with the most p-popular b-boys in s-school.." Hinata blushed.

"Who are?" I ask again. Trying the same thing with Tenten's face.

"N-Naruto Uzumaki.. Sa-Sasuke Uchiha.. N-Neji-kun.. S-Shikamaru Nara and Kiba I-Inuzuka.." Hinata stuttered.

"What's so great about them?" I ask, doing it AGAIN with Haruka's face.

"Th-they make a p-pretty big deal out of i-it.. since th-they're the b-biggest 'playboys' i-in the school.. y-you better watch out f-for them, Sakura-chan.." Hinata warned.

"**YEAH. Thanks for the advice Hinata. I don't even KNOW who those guys are. PLAYBOYS? Pssh. You can handle them. You can handle any—OMIGOSHTHATBOYISSODAMNHOT!" **My Inner said in one breath.

'Who is?' I ask. My Inner pointed somewhere, and I look.

There were 5 boys standing in front of us.

The one on the very left side is a blonde boy, and he had some kinds of lines on his cheeks. He had bright blue eyes, and grinned at me.

"Hi there! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! What's your name!" He grinned at me.

So THIS loudmouth is Naruto.

"Sakura Haruno," I narrow my eyes at him.

"Naruto, stop bothering them." A boy with long brown hair and pearl eyes said to him. He looked a lot like Hinata though.

"N-Neji-kun.." Hinata drew closer to him. "Ah, Hinata-sama. Nice to see you, it's been weeks since I last saw you," The one called Neji smiled.

I think his last name was Hyuga, so they might be related.

"H-he's my cousin, Sakura-chan.." Hinata's hand grabbed my arm.

"Oh, nice to meet you." I smile at him. "Um, yeah.. You too." Neji smirked.

"**HEEEEY. The guy with the chicken ass hair is SO DAMN CUTE!" **My inner gushed.

'Oh shut up—' I look at the guy in the middle.

'OH. HOT. DAMN.'

"TEMEEE! Introduce yourself!" Naruto slapped the raven-haired boy's arm.

"Hn, shut up, baka. I'm getting there." The boy rolled his eyes and turns to me. "Sasuke Uchiha." He smirked.

"Sakura Haruno," I say to him and nod.

"Neee. Haruka-chan! How are you?" a boy with brown hair and one red tattoo on his each of his cheeks grinned at Haruka.

**(7)**

'He looks like a dog.'

"**MAYBE HE'S PART DOG?"**

'Yeah, maybe.'

"Oh, um, hey Kiba-kun." Haruka looked away, trying to hide her smile.

'So THAT'S Kiba Inuzuka. Huh. He is kinda cute.'

"**NOT AS CUTE AS SASUKE!"**

'Stop gawking at him. Seriously.'

"**I can't help it! LOOK! He has a six-pack!"**

'No, he—OMIGOSH HE DOES!' I glanced at his body and it was well-built.

"Ahh. Troublesome." A guy with pineapple hair says, groaning.

"**WHOA. IS THAT A PINEAPPLE?"**

'I think it is.'

"**Can I touch it?"**

'No, I WILL NOT TOUCH IT FOR YOU!'

"**Why not?"**

'BECAUSE. I will get embarrassed.'

"**UGH. You're no fun!"**

'YOU'RE ME.'

"**Yeah, yeah. I know."**

My Inner goes back to her corner. Sheesh, she's troublesome.

"**I HEARD THAT!"**

'You were supposed to!'

Naruto rolls his eyes. "EVERYTHING IS TROUBLESOME FOR YOU, SHIKAMARU!" Naruto shouted.

"LAZY ASS!" Ino shouted.

Oh, I didn't notice but the girls seemed to have snapped out of it.

"Sheesh, blondes are so damn annoying and loud. This is troublesome.." Shikamaru yawned.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" the three blondes said in unison. **(9)**

"Nothing." Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head.

"Why are you guys here?" Haruka asked, glaring at the boys.

"Oh, nothing. We were just listening to the classroom assignments." Neji told them.

"Can we go now?" Shikamaru complained.

"Yeah! I'm sorta getting hungry! Hey, teme! Treat me to some ramen after class, will ya?" Naruto grinned.

"Yeah! Please, Sasuke? Only this once?" Kiba asked.

The two loudmouths were on their knees, begging.

"No way. I'm not falling for that AGAIN. Last time I treated you, you said the same thing!" Sasuke glared.

'Dammit, Kiba! He's seeing right through us!' Naruto thought.

'This is bad.. we need a new plan..' Kiba thought.

"I'll treat you to some ramen later, Naruto. Just please, leave.." I offered.

"REALLY! Thanks so much Sakura-chan!" Naruto hugs me,

"Can't.. breathe.." I try to say.

"Oh thank you, Sakura-chan!" Kiba hugs me too.

"SUFFOCATING!" I cracked. I punch Naruto and Kiba's faces with my fists.

"G-Gomen!" I bow.

"I-it's okay, Sakura-chan. Oww.. it's our fault." Kiba tries to stand.

"Yeah." Naruto helps Kiba up, while mumbling an 'oww'.

"I'll treat you again tomorrow for that." I smile, and they jump up and down like little kids who have a sugar rush.

"Gee, Sakura. You're really too nice for your own good, you know?" Ino said, patting my back.

"The complete opposite of the 'genius' here, next to me!" Kiba pointed Sasuke.

"Hn. Shut up." Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed.

"We should go now." Neji put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Yeah. Come on." Sasuke ordered the boys, and they follow him. They ascend the staircase.

"Oh. So where's our classroom s'posed to be?" I ask them.

"U-um.. it's on the t-third floor, I th-think.." Hinata said as she fiddled with her thumbs.

"Oh yeah. Well, come on. Let's go!" Tenten said, excitedly and ascended the staircase.

"There she goes." Ino sighed.

"Come on, Pig. Let's go." Haruka said as she pulled Ino's arm.

"Okay, I'm going. Miya-chan." Ino mumbled.

"I heard that, Pig." Haruka smirked and the two blondes ascend the staircase.

"Let's go, Hinata." I smile and Hinata nods.

We ascend the staircase till we reach the third floor.

That's Part 1 for ya.

Please review! :D

It means a lot!

**A/Ns:**

**: Sakura still had long hair here.**

**: It's a lunchbox, so it's completely safe.**

**: I originally planned Sakura to nickname Ino, Ino Pig. But not now, since she's new. I'll make them tease each other, along with Sakura teasing Haruka 'Miya-chan' once she knows why she's teased as Miya-chan. Same with Haruka teasing Sakura.**

**: I'll add WHY they tease Haruka, 'Miya-chan' in a later chappie.**

**: I don't know if Tonton's a HE or a SHE. Just tell me if you know, okay. .**

**: They're juniors, by the way.**

**: Haruka loses her temper REALLY fast.**

**: Yeah, just so you know,**

'**YEAH!' **– Inner talking.

'Something.' – thinking.

**: Three because, Ino + Naruto + Haruka.**


	2. The Bet

**Disclaimer: **

**Pain: Alise does not own Naruto or any of it's characters. But she does own Haruka.**

**Haruka: What the? Hey, where's Alise?**

**Itachi: I dunno.**

**Haruka: I wasn't talking to you.**

**Deidara: She was talking to me, yeah.**

**Haruka: No I wasn't.**

**Konan: Are you okay?**

**Haruka: Why is Akatsuki here?**

**Sasori: Alise-chan says she's writing scripts for us.**

**Haruka: Scripts?**

**Tobi: Tobi's a good boy.**

**Haruka: What the. ALISE!**

**Alise-chan: *comes in* WHAT?**

**Haruka: Where were YOU?**

**Alise-chan: In the bathroom. Doing my.. business.**

**Haruka: OH. Akatsuki's gonna be in the story?**

**Alise-chan: OF COURSE. WHY NOT? I love Itachi.**

**Itachi: You.. what?**

**Alise-chan: Not THAT way, more like a fangirl love.**

**Itachi: Oh. Alright then.**

**Haruka: I won't be in the next disclaimer, okay. SEE YA! *leaves***

**Alise-chan: OH SURE.**

**Zetsu: Let's get on to the story.**

**Hidan: Get on with the damn story will you?**

**Alise-chan: LANGUAGE. Oh, this is Rated T so, maybe it's okay. Some of my A/N:**

'**YEAH!'** – Inner talking

'Not at all.' – thinking

'Always.' – singing

**I CAN'T HELP IT—I gotta put in some songs! Sorry!**

**Chapter 2:**

**The Bet**

**NORMAL POV.**

"Here we are." Hinata and Sakura see the others enter the classroom.

There were students inside the classroom, chatting away.

"Why aren't people seated yet?" Sakura asks the shy girl, and she just chuckles.

"Kakashi-sensei is always late.. a-and we take this time t-to talk with e-each other.." Hinata tells the pinkette.

"Oh," was the pinkette's reply.

A silver haired man suddenly appeared from a cloud of smoke.

"Th-that's Kakashi-sensei.." Hinata points to the silver-haired man.

"Alright everyone, settle down." The man said to the class.

Everyone sat down in the nearest seat they find.

"SENSEI! Why are you late AGAIN!" Naruto shouted from the back of the classroom.

"Oh, well, Naruto, I was trying to find the new transfer student Tsunade told me about and—"

"LIAR!" Naruto shouted.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded.

"I'm not lying Naruto.." Kakashi said, and sees pink hair. "Oh, there she is. You are Sakura Haruno, correct?"

Sakura nods, "Yes, I am.."

"Come over here, please introduce yourself. After, we will have a proper seating arrangement, as ordered by Tsunade-sama." Kakashi said, and on cue, everyone groaned.

Sakura sighs and goes to the front.

"Um, I'm Sakura Haruno.. I'm 16, and I'm new. My hair color is natural, by the way." Sakura said, and bowed.

"Please take care of me." She adds, and goes back to her seat.

"Alright. Your seating arrangement is like this," Kakashi said.

**20 minutes later!**

Kiba sat next to Hinata near the window.

Sasuke sat next to Ino behind Kiba and Hinata.

Lee sat next to Shino behind Sasuke and Ino.

Haruka sat next to Shikamaru in front of the blackboard.

Naruto sat next to Tenten behind Haruka and Shikamaru.

Neji sat next to Sakura near the door.

Choji and Sai sat behind Neji and Sakura.

**(1)**

"Now then, as you all know, I am Kakashi Hatake, your homeroom teacher for this year. I also teach English." Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

Naruto raises his hand. "Yes, Naruto?"

"Can we be dismissed now!" Naruto asks.

The whole class laughs.

Kakashi sighs. "As much as I want to, I can't. Now, you guys have to wait for the bell." Kakashi said, as he pulls out an Icha Icha Paradise book.

"Sensei! What can we do while waiting?" Ino asked.

"Ahh. You guys can do some exercises we need to do tomorrow—"

"NO!" everyone shouted.

"Fine, fine." Kakashi sighed. "You can do whatever you want, just don't go out the classroom."

Sasuke sighed. Naruto approached him.

Naruto and Sasuke were best friends since they were 6 years old.

Even though they fight often, and they are competitive with each other, the two still enjoy each other's company.

"Teme!" Naruto grinned.

"What is it, dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura-chan is really cute, right?" Naruto looked at the pinkette.

She was talking with her friends about something.

"Hn. I don't think so." Sasuke sighed.

"WHAT?" Naruto hit Sasuke's arm.

"Dobe, that hurt! What was that for?" Sasuke growled.

"Is your Sharingan making you blind? How could you NOT see how gorgeous she is?" Naruto blushed.

"No, it isn't. And different people have different opinions on things." Sasuke told the dobe.

"Yeah yeah. It IS true." Naruto looked down, but his face lit up and smiled mischievously at Sasuke.

Sasuke was worried, and of course, he didn't show it. He knew when the dobe makes a face like that, it means he has an idiotic idea.

"What do you have in mind now, dobe?" Sasuke sighed.

"I have.. a proposal for you." Naruto smiled, he tried to smirk but apparently, idiots don't know how.

Sasuke's eyes widened. 'Wow, Naruto actually knows what a proposal is.'

"What?" Sasuke looked at the blond sternly.

"A bet. I want you to make friends with Sakura-chan and make her fall for you. WITHIN A MONTH." Naruto told him.

Sasuke had to admit, this idea was interesting. But he wouldn't tell him that out loud. The dobe might think he's getting cool ideas.

"If I win, what do I get?" Sasuke asked.

"Umm, umm… I'll treat you to Ramen?" Naruto chuckled.

"You've gotta do better than that." Sasuke smirked.

"I GOT IT! I won't insult you for a week and I won't call you names!" Naruto grinned.

"That's better. But only for a week?" Sasuke sighed.

"It's better than a day!" Naruto pouted.

"Fine." Sasuke said.

"And if I win.. Hmm." Naruto tried his best to smirk, but ended up in a weird, messed up look.

Sasuke wanted to laugh right now, but of course, he couldn't show it. Even if.. even if..

"BAHAHAHAHA!" Sasuke laughed. He clutched his stomach and stopped.

Everyone in class turned to look at the Uchiha.

Ino and her friends get wide-eyes cause.. it's the first time they heard THE Sasuke Uchiha laugh.

Some of his fangirls blush cause they think he has a cute laugh.

And some of the dudes just look at him.

"Whoa, teme. What happened?" Naruto asked.

"Haha.. nothing.. Go on." Sasuke wiped the tear in his eye.

"I know! You treat me to ramen for a week!" Naruto smiled.

"You're on, dobe." Sasuke smirked.

"Remember—you have to make her fall for you within a month. Ooh." Naruto had a devious smile on his face.

'Hmm. This challenge is too easy for teme. Ah, I know. I'll put in a twist, and if he falls for her.. he'll change!' Naruto thought.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"After she confesses her love to you.. you have to reject her." Naruto had an evil aura around him.

'When he falls for her—he won't reject her right?' Naruto thought.

"You're on." Sasuke smirked.

For Sasuke, these sort of bets are normal. After all, his group is the Konoha Five. The greatest playboys in school.

Well, the playboys are mostly like, him.. Neji.. Kiba in some ways.. Naruto.. not so much. Shikamaru… only when he wants to, but he's too lazy most of the time.

The bell rang.

"Alright, dismissed." Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Finally!" Sakura and her friends yelled.

Everyone scrambled outside.

"Remember your bet, teme. You can start tomorrow." Naruto grinned.

"Yeah yeah." Sasuke sighed.

Sakura sighed.

"So, what class is up next?" Sakura asked the female Hyuga.

"U-um.. I d-dunno.. we h-have different s-schedules.." Hinata stuttered.

"WHAT? Don't tell me you forgot to ask Shizune for your schedule." Ino sighed.

Tenten sighed. "I'll take you there."

"Thank you so much Tenten!" Sakura hugged Tenten.

"Whoa! Haha, let's go." Tenten smiled.

Sakura and Tenten head over to the Principal's Office.

**At the Principal's Office.**

"Hey Shizune!" Tenten grinned.

"Oh, Tenten. What are you doing here?" Shizune asked.

"Oh, my friend here came to get her schedule." Tenten smiled.

"Oh, alright." Shizune turns to the pinkette.

"Hello, what's your name?" Shizune asks Sakura.

"Um. Sakura Haruno." Sakura smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura.. I'm Shizune, Tsunade-sama's secretary, and also one of the school nurses." Shizune smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, Shizune-san." Sakura smiled.

"I have your schedule here. Here you go!" Shizune handed Sakura her schedule.

Sakura looked at her schedule.

"I have.. Gym with.. Anko Mitirashi next." Sakura said.

"Oh, cool. The girls get Gym with Anko, and the boys get Gym with Gai." Tenten said.

"Is that your next class?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, come on." Tenten smiled.

**GYM CLASS**

Tenten and Sakura have already changed into their gym clothes, and enter the gym class.

"TENTEN! HARUNO! You're late!" Anko glared.

"Oh, sorry, Anko-sensei. I showed Sakura to the Principal's Office because she forgot to get her schedule.

Anko's glare lifted. "Oh, alright then."

Tenten and Sakura join the girls.

"ALRIGHT GIRLIES! Everyone will be running laps." Anko shouted.

The Girls groaned.

"SHUT UP! If I hear ANYONE complaining, I will add 5 more laps!" Anko shouted.

The girls started running laps, and no one complained.

Sakura was on her 4th lap—Tenten was on her 6th.

Sakura wasn't very good at physical exercise, but she's really smart.

She wasn't well, bad. She was average in it, but Tenten was the best runner of all the girls.

**SAKURA POV:**

'Maybe she's in the track team?'

'**Speakin' a clubs.. Which club will YOU join?'**

'I dunno, music I guess?'

To tell you the truth, I am in love with music.

When I was younger, my dad played the piano everyday before bed, and my mother and I dance to it.

My father taught me how to play the guitar and the piano, and I'm still learning how to play the drums now.

Every one of my relatives tell me I have an amazing voice, but I personally think it needs work..

**TIME SKIP!**

**Lunchtime**

**NORMAL POV**

Sakura sighed, "Finally! Lunch.."

Ino laughed, "Yeah, I bet you're getting hungry,"

"You too, Ino-pig." Haruka smirked.

"YEAH. I'm gonna eat the riceballs I made in Home Economics." Ino smiled.

"Be careful, Pig. You don't wanna get too fat.." Haruka teased.

"Sh-shut up, Riya-chan!" Ino stuck her tongue out.

Haruka laughed, "Hey, where's Hinata?"

"Oh, she's with Neji. Neji buys her lunch every time." Tenten said.

"Are you maybe, jealous, Tenten?" Haruka teased.

"N-no.. why should I be?" Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Because when we were like, 4th grade, you've had the biggest crush on him.." Ino said.

"Yeah, but that was like, 6 years ago.. I've moved on." Tenten said, and popped a takoyaki into her mouth.

"Oh.. guys. Konoha Five and Hinata cue in 3, 2, 1.." Ino counted.

"H-hi guys.." Hinata stuttered.

Ino, Tenten, Sakura and Haruka turned around.

"Hi Hinata!" Sakura smiled.

Naruto whispered something to Sasuke, but the girls didn't hear it.

The boys knew about it already—and Naruto also dared Neji to make Tenten fall for him, and Shikamaru to make Ino fall for him.

Shikamaru actually said it was troublesome, but wanted to try something new, so he accepted it.

Kiba dared Naruto to make Hinata fall for him—but Neji was against it.

He said that he would kill Naruto if he broke her heart, so Naruto decided not to break Hinata's heart.

And, well, no one dared Kiba—cause he already liked Haruka.

"What are you guys doing here?" Haruka asked.

"Nothing, troublesome woman." Shikamaru sighed.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, PINEAPPLE HEAD?" Haruka screamed.

"T-" Neji covered Shikamaru's mouth.

"Don't say it again or you'll take a beating.." Neji warned.

The Konoha Five experienced Haruka's wrath- 3 years ago.

They were around the area when Haruka caught her boyfriend cheating on her.

She actually beat him up half to death—and stayed in the hospital for months.

Shikamaru nodded and Neji removed his hand from Shikamaru's mouth.

"Umm, Sakura. Can I ask you something?" Sasuke asked.

"Umm sure, what is it?" Sakura asked.

"I—"

**Ooh, that's a cliffyyy! That's Part 2! Sorry for the delay. I got busy with my other fanfic.**

**Here's lil' sneak peak of Part 3!**

"Akatsuki?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. It's my group—there's 10 of us. We're also popular—like my foolish little brother's group.." Itachi sighed.

"Oh.." Sakura looked down.

"Sakura," Itachi looked at her.

"Yes?" Sakura asked.

"You're pretty.. be careful of my brother.. He.. can be dangerous sometimes." Itachi warned.

"D-dangerous? I don't think he is.." Sakura said.

"I know him. He's not like this.." Itachi said.

"Don't worry, Itachi. I can change him."

**Okay, keep reviewing and stuff.**

**I'll be posting Part 3 maybe on March cause I'm like soooo busy this week!**

**A/N:**

**(1): Tell me if you're confused. xD**


	3. Akatsuki

Alright, first of all, I'm sooo sorry for not updating cause all my files were deleted, and I had to start over.

What's worse, when I was half-way through, I was going to transfer my stories to my other account using my USB, but my USB broke.

This is my THIRD attempt to write this chapter.

Thanks for everyone who favorite :3 It means a lot.

Please review too. I feel like I don't wanna continue if there are no reviews.

But I still write cause you favorite So please review!

A/N: By the way, in my story, Ino calls Haruka, 'Miya-chan' and 'Riya-chan', it's a mistake, I'm sorry. But the original there is Miya-chan! Sorry for the confusion!

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of it's characters. I own Haruka, though. But if I did own Naruto, I would make Sasuke marry Sakura._

Sasuke: WHOA! Hold on there. I'm so glad you don't own Naruto!

Naruto: Huh? Owned me? What does she mean? Is she my girlfriend or something to own me?

Hinata: W-what?

Alise-chan: I just said I didn't own you.

Naruto: Oh, alright. But waaaaait, why WOULD you own me?

Ino: Duh, she meant the show.

Naruto: SHOW? I have my own show?

Sakura: Not so loud, idiot. And yeah, you're the star of your very own show.

Neji: It's a really popular show as well.

Naruto: How come nobody told me about it?

Shikamaru: Troublesome.

Naruto: Shut up, Shikamaru!

Kiba: No one told you? Are you kidding? You should've known, you've been doing a great job acting.

Naruto: Acting? O-oh yeaah. So that's what those scripts are for..

Alise-chan: Anyway, everyone. Did you review your scripts?

Everyone: YES!

Alise-chan: Oh, and readers, please review? *puppy dog face*

Everyone: Yes, please!

Sakura: Oh shoot, let's go, Sasuke. We're needed for this part.

Alise-chan: Don't go, Sasuke-samaaaaa! *blush*

Sasuke: Uh, I gotta go. Wait for me, Sakura!

Alise-chan: MEAN! Waait, before you read:

'Never,' – Thinking

'**That must be him,' – Inner Talking**

_These memories – singing or flashback_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: Akatsuki**

"Wanna go get pizza later?" Sasuke smirked.

"Hmm, you mean, a _date?_" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded, "If you want it to be."

Sakura shook her head. "No? Okay, not a date."

"No, Sasuke-kun, I mean, _no, I do not want to go out with you._"

"Y-you're rejecting me?"

"Yes,"

"B-but, any girl would kill to be asked out by me.."

"I'm not exactly your fangirl, and I don't think of you _like that_. Friends. Can we stay friends?"

"Fine,"

Sasuke glared, and turned his back to them. "Come on, guys."

The Konoha Five left.

"Wow, Sakura-chan. I can't believe you rejected _the Sasuke Uchiha._" Tenten smiled.

"What's wrong with rejecting him? I didn't like him that way, I only see him as a friend." Sakura sipped her juice.

"Yeah, but Sasuke's really popular, he's got his own fanclub lead by.. who was it? Ami?" Ino said to her.

"I'd be careful if I were you, I can feel daggers being thrown at you by his fangirls.." Haruka shivered.

Behind them, several of Sasuke's fangirls were glaring daggers at them, mostly Sakura.

Sakura just ignored them. She continued eating, and so did her friends.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

**With the Konoha Five**

"That was quite a show," Neji chuckled. "I think I like this Sakura chick," Kiba smirked.

"Rejecting me? How dare she?" I growled.

"**Oooh, you got rejected huh?"**

'What the? Who's there?'

"**ITS ME."**

'Inner Me? I thought I got rid of you,'

"**You thought wrong, anyway, I just came back cause Inner Haruka told me about Inner Sakura, and she's so damn hot."**

'Sakura and Haruka have inners?'

"**Almost everyone in this school does, idiot."**

'Don't call me an idiot, Naruto's the idiot here.'

"**I HEARD THAT!"** Inner Naruto called.

'How did he..?'

"**Hmp, anyway, I gotta go. See ya, jerkface."**

"Sasuke? You okay?" Neji asked.

"What happened?" I asked. "You spaced out," Kiba said.

"Oh." I looked down, "Just you wait, Sakura. I will get you and win this bet."

* * *

**NPOV**

Back at the Cafeteria..

Tenten, Ino and Hinata have already left, since they were done. Sakura finished her burger just now, and wiped her mouth clean with a tissue.

"You done?" Haruka asked. Sakura nodded, and they both stood up.

"Oh shoot, I forgot some books at my locker. I'll be right back, okay?" Haruka asked, and Sakura nodded.

Haruka ran off to her locker.

'Wow, it's so quiet..'

The bell rang, and everyone else in the cafeteria ran to their classroom.

'It's been 2 minutes, where's Haruka?'

"Shouldn't you be in class, Miss?"

Sakura turned around, and sees a black haired boy standing behind her.

"Sasuke..?" Sakura asked, and the boy chuckled. "You're mistaking me for my foolish litte brother."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sakura bowed. "No, it's okay, I get that a lot, but you're new, right?"

Sakura nodded, "I'm Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you, uhh.."

"Itachi Uchiha."

"Nice to meet you, Itachi-kun."

"I heard you rejected my little brother."

"Y-yeah, sorry—" "No, I'm happy."

"What?" Sakura blinked. "Sasuke has never been rejected, so I wanted him to learn his lesson."

"Oh, okay." "But, be careful, boys in this school will try to.. attack you."

"Attack?" "Well, my other term was makeout, so yeah."

"Oh," Sakura giggled. "Anyway, be careful of my brother's group, and Akatsuki."

"_Akatsuk_i?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. It's my group—there's 10 of us. We're also popular—like my foolish little brother's group.." Itachi sighed.

"Oh.." Sakura looked down.

"Sakura," Itachi looked at her.

"Yes?" Sakura asked.

"You're pretty.. be careful of my brother.. He.. can be dangerous sometimes." Itachi warned.

"D-dangerous? I don't think he is.." Sakura said.

"I know him. He's not like this.." Itachi said.

"Don't worry, Itachi. I can change him."

"I hope you can.. Sakura." Itachi smiled a little, and turned his back to me. "I'm sorry, I need to go."

And with that, Itachi went away.

"Sakuraaaaa!" Haruka called from the hallway. Sakura turned around, and went to her.

"Hurry up, we're gonna be late for our next class!" Haruka panted. Sakura and Haruka hurried off to their classroom.

They arrive in their classroom 3 minutes later.

"Whoa, Haruka-chan, Sakura-san. Why are you two panting?"

The two girls look up, and see a brown-haired boy grinning at them.

"Kiba.." Haruka glared.

"So, why are you guys panting like that?" Kiba smirked. "It's English, you know. Kakashi is always late, so why hurry?"

Haruka froze, her inner self yelled a 'nooooooooooooo', before her eye twitched and she sat on the nearest seat.

"I hate you, Kiba." Haruka glared at the smirking brown haired boy. "Aww, it's not my fault Sakura had to run like that."

"Shut up, Kiba." Haruka looked away. "I won't."

"I said, shut—" Haruka raised her hand to slap him, but Sakura grabbed her wrist. She shook her head slowly, and Haruka's anger disappeared.

Haruka sighed, and sat back down.

"Thanks, Sakura." Haruka gave the pinkette a gentle smiled, and Sakura smiled back, "It's no problem, Haruka-chan."

Kakashi arrived, and the class started.

* * *

**Time Skip—Dismissal**

The bell rang, and everyone got out of their classrooms.

The girls were talking near Sakura's locker.

"So, Sakura-chan, what club are you gonna join?" Tenten asked.

"I'm thinking, Music?" Sakura put some of her books in her locker. "Music? I'm thinking of joining music, too."

Sakura looked at the golden blonde, "Really, Haruka-chan?"

The golden blonde nods, "I can sing pretty well."

"I can sing too.. I think, and I can play guitar, and piano." Sakura closed her locker.

"Whoa, we can start a band like this." Ino grinned.

"Yeah, but we can't yet. I mean, I can play drums, Ino can play guitar, Sakura can be the lead singer, Haruka can be the keyboard.." Tenten looked at Hinata.

"U-um, I can't play a-any music instrument.. I-I'm sorry.." Hinata looked down.

"I know, you can just be our manager, Hinata-san." Sakura smiled at her. "It's settled then, we're making a band!"

"We can discuss everything at my house, so I'll have a sleepover tonight!" Ino smiled.

"Two sleepovers in a week, Ino?" Haruka asked. "Yeah, my parents don't even mind." Ino stated.

Sakura looked around, and saw familiar red hair.

'Oh no.. It's..'

"**KARIN!"**

'She goes to this school too?'

"**I thought I heard Karin in your homeroom."**

'She's in the same homeroom as me? Shit, this is bad..'

"**Don't worry, if you don't mind her, maybe she won't mind you."**

'Maybe.'

Sakura's eyes grew wide when she saw Karin approach her. "Hello, girls!"

'Ughh. That sick voice. UGH.'

"Karin." Sakura glared, and the girls behind her knew instantly. This girl, Karin, bullied Sakura at her last school. They won't let her bully her again.

"Stay away, Karin." Ino glared. "Oh, it seems I'm not wanted here. Did you say something about me to them, Sa-ku-ra?" Karin smirked.

"She said go away, bitch."

The girls look behind them, and see 9 boys, and one girl. Sakura knew one of them. "Itachi-kun?"

"Hmp, fine. I'll go. It was nice seeing you again, Sakura." Karin smirked, and flipped her hair, then left.

"Thanks for that, Itachi-kun." Sakura smiled. "You two know each other?" a red-haired boy asked Itachi.

"Yes, I met her today." Itachi stated. "Oh, she's pretty cute, yeah." A boy with long blond hair checked her out.

"Back off, Deidara." A boy with orange hair, and piercings glared at the blond boy. "You're no fun, Pain."

Pain just 'hned' at Deidara. "Like I said, be careful, Sakura." Itachi pats Sakura's head, and his group walks away.

"Wow, Sakura! I didn't know you know Itachi Uchiha." Tenten gave Sakura a look. "Uh, yeah. We just met."

"That's Itachi's group, Akatsuki. They're all seniors, and they're really popular here, next to Konoha Five." Everyone looked at Hinata. "What?" The lavender haired girl asked.

"You didn't stutter.." Sakura smiled. "Yeah.. I guess I didn't." Hinata smiled back.

"Come on, guys! Let's go to my house!" Ino grinned.

The 5 girls nodded, and they headed to Ino's house.

* * *

Alright, that's Part 3. Sorry if it wasn't really long, but this has like, 1700 words, so I'm satisfied.

Remember guys, REVIEW SO I CAN CONTINUE! :D


	4. Author's Note!

Hi guys, it's me again, Alise-chan.

I'm going to delete this a week after now, so I'm sooo sorry if you thought this was an update.

Sorry I haven't been updating recently, it's cause I lost motivation to write, and I'm having a really, really bad writer's block.

It's summer, and I'm now doing anything. Sorry guys, I'm lazy.

So, I dunno when I will get my motivation back, I'll just write whenever I feel like it, and I'll update it when I finish the chapter I'm working on.

Again, I'm so sorry!

- Alise-chan

P.S. When I update, pwease pwease PWEASE review~ It will motivate me, I promise. :)

Thanks for reading my stories! Lotsaluvvv. 


	5. Sleepover at Ino's! Part 1

Ehm, sorry for the looooong wait~

But I got my motivation back, yay!

Soo, remember guys! Reviews = faster updates and motivation for meeee~

Yipeee.

Shikamaru: You're such a kid.

Alise-chan: EXCUSE ME, PINEAPPLE HEAD. I'm **younger** than any of you, so naturally, I should act like your kouhai.

Neji: Kouhai? But you don't even study at Konoha High.

Alise-chan: Lalalala~

Sasuke: What is she doing?

Haruka: Who knows?

X – x – x

Thanks for everyone who favorite :3 It means a lot.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of it's characters. I own Haruka, though. By the way, I also don't own any of the songs used in this fanfic._

Sakura: *clears throat*

Alise-chan: Yes, Sakura-chan?

Sakura: You forgot something!

Alise-chan: I did? What?

Haruka: Geez. Remember guys!

'I can't stop thinking about it..' – Character thinking

"**Stop daydreaming." – Inner Talking**

'_Maybe not,' – singing or flashback_

Alise-chan: Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! I'm sorry I forgot, Sakura-chan! But why hit meee? *tears*

Sakura: Hmp, it's for taking so long to write.

Alise-chan: I said I'm sorry!

Hinata: U-um, here's the story, then.

**Chapter 4: Sleepover at Ino's!**

**Recap: **_Sakura rejected Sasuke's 'date' offer, and after, she met Itachi and found out about Akatsuki. Sakura meets Karin, the bully from her old school again. Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Haruka and Ino are going to have a sleepover at Ino's._

We stopped by Haruka's house first so she can get clothes, then Hinata's, Tenten's, and lastly, mine. After we stopped by my house, Ino stepped on the gas and 5 minutes later, we reached a 2-storey house.

"This is your house?" I ask the obnoxious pig beside me. "No, Sakura. Why do you think we stopped here?" Ino answered sarcastically.

"Hmp. Nothing." I pouted. The 5 of us get off Ino's car, and went inside her house.

"Ahh, mom, dad, I'm home!" Ino yelled. A man with long blond hair hugged Ino. "Ah, Ino. I see you brought friends along."

"Yeah, dad. I'm having a sleepover." Ino smiled at her father, and the father looked at us.

"Oh, sorry, Dad, this is Sakura. She's new." Ino pointed to me. "Ah, nice to meet you, Sakura-san. Well, I better get going now, your mom and I will be home late." Ino's dad said, and smiled at us. "See you, girls."

Ino's dad headed out with Ino's mom. "Yosh! Now we're alone, we can party till we drop!" Ino grinned.

"I thought this was supposed to be a sleepover?" I sweatdropped.

x-x-x

"Cool room, Ino!" I smile at her. I have to admit, this is like a purple paradise. Almost everything in her room is purple!

"Mmhmm. Now guys, umm, I.. forgot to make some food for us, so can you guys help me make some?" Ino asked, sweatdropping.

"Can't be helped," Haruka sighed. "I'll make some s'mores!" Tenten ran out the door. "I-I'll help.." Hinata followed after Tenten. "I'll make some cookies." Haruka followed the two girls downstairs.

"Sorry, I'll be buying some chips and soda." Ino put a hand on my shoulder, "If you can't make anything, how about making popcorn? That seems simple enough." She smirked at me and ran outside.

"**You know you should be mad at her,"**

'And why?'

"**Cause she just.. um.. 'underestimated' you."**

'Nani..?'

**Downstairs..**

"Alright, so next we put on the marshmallows, right?" Tenten asked Hinata, and the pearl-eyed girl nodded.

"Oh, hey, Sakura-chan. What are you gonna make?" Haruka asked as she was battering eggs. "O-oh, I'm not sure. Ino said that popcorn would be good, but.."

'I don't even know what to cook,' I sigh.

"**Isn't it weird that so much has happened even when it's only your first day?"**

'Ehh.. come to think of it, you're right.'

"But what, Sakura?" Tenten asked, and I look down. What should I cook?

"I'll just make some popcorn and maybe some pie?" I try my best to smile. "Ooh, pie. What kind of pie?" Haruka asked, excited.

"Hm, cherry!" I smile. "That's my favorite.." Hinata told me. "I'll help! We're almost done with the s'mores, actually. We just need to cook 'em." Tenten smiled, as she placed the s'mores in the microwave.

"Thanks, guys." I get the ingredients needed for the pie.

_Time Skip—1 hour later_

"I'm back guys!" Ino said as she entered the kitchen with a bag full of chips and sodas. "Finally, what took you so long, Pig?" Haruka asked as she took a bite from her cookie.

"You see, I met a guy and I gave him my number and then-" "Ah. Boys, yet again." Haruka rolled her eyes.

"Uh-huh. Now, I got the chips and soda! What should we do first?" Ino asked, and Hinata raised her hand. "A-ano, we can listen to Sakura-san sing.."

"Oh, right! Come on, Saks, let's go in my room and we can listen to your golden voice!" Ino smiled at me.

**X - x – x**

I feel really awkward since everyone was like, staring at me. I feel really uncomfortable.

"Why are you guys staring at me?" I nervously ask. "Because, silly little Sakura, we're waiting for you to sing your song." Ino sighed, and crossed her arms.

"O-oh, really?" I ask, chuckling. "Go on, sing!" Haruka smiled. "O-okay, here goes.."

I took a deep breath and started singing a song I just wrote. **(1)**

_Tall dark and super manly  
Puts papers in his briefcase and drives away  
To save the world or go to work  
It's the same thing to me  
He's got his mother's eyes, his father's ambition  
I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him  
Hang on every word you say  
And you smile and say how are you?  
And I'll say just fine.  
I always forget to tell you I love you.  
I'll love you forever_

I watched Superman fly away  
You got a busy day today  
Go save the world  
I'll be around  
I watched superman fly away  
Come back I'll be with you someday  
I'll be right here on the ground  
When you come back down

Tall, dark and beautiful, he's complicated, he's irrational  
But I hope someday he'll take me away and save the day, yeah  
Something in his deep brown eyes has me saying,  
He's not all bad like his reputation  
And I can't hear one single word they say.  
And you'll leave, got places to be and I'll be OK  
I always forget to tell you I love you  
I loved you from the very first day

I watched Superman fly away  
You got a busy day today  
Go save the world, I'll be around  
I watched Superman fly away  
Come back, I'll be with you someday  
I'll be right here on the ground  
When you come back down

And I watch you fly around the world  
And I hope you don't save some other girl  
Don't forget, don't forget about me  
I'm far away but I never let you go  
I'm lovestruck and looking out the window  
Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be  
Right here wishing the flowers were from you  
Wishing the card was from you  
Wishing the call was from you  
'Cause I've loved you from the very first day

I watched Superman fly away  
You got a busy day today  
Go save the world, I'll be around  
Forever and ever  
I watched Superman fly away  
I swear I'll be with you someday  
I'll be right here on the ground  
When you come back down

Come back down

I smile as I looked at my friends. "W-well? How was it?" I nervously asked.

"YOU WERE AMAZING!" Haruka and Ino grinned. "I agree," Tenten nodded. "You definitely.. h-have such a w-wonderful voice.." Hinata blushed.

"Thanks, guys!" I smile and hug them.

"Okay, okay, so.. first things first guys. What will our band name be?" Tenten asked. "Oh yeah, um, let's see.. how about Punk Rockers?" Ino asked.

"Nah, too.. um, normal. How about Punkette?" Haruka asked, and I snorted. "Seriously, why do you guys like names with 'punk'?" I asked, and the two blondes smiled. "Because it's cool," they said in unison.

"I think we should go for Kunoichi," Tenten suggested. "I think.. I like the name, Heart's Flame best." I smile a bit.

"That sounds.. cool. I like it!" Haruka gave me a toothy grin. "Yeah, but I think Kunoichi is cooler." Tenten 'hmph'ed.

"We'll debate on that later, but now, let's watch a movie!" Ino said, as she made her way to her DVD Collection.

Ino pulled out 'Mean Girls 2' from the rack. "NO WAY! NOT THAT—" Tenten groaned. "Oh come on, Tenten! It'll be fun, besides, the boy here's kinda cute." Haruka gushed.

"..A-ano, don't we get to choose?" Hinata asked, "Aww, but.. no! I like this movie! And you guys have to watch it as well!" Ino pouted.

"We'll only watch it if we get to pick the next movie!" I put my hands on my hips. "Grr, fine." Ino and Haruka glared at me.

Ino put in the DVD into the DVD Player, and Hinata and I sat on the floor, Haruka and Ino on Ino's bed, and Tenten on the beanbag chair.

**TIME SKIP!**

"I gotta say, I sorta liked it.." Tenten smiled a bit, and Hinata nodded. "Yeaaa, but now I don't feel like watching another movie," Haruka groaned, as she took a bite on her s'more.

"I know, let's play Truth or Dare!" Ino grinned, as she looked at Tenten. "I guess.. I could play." The brunette sighed, and sat on the floor. "Me too," Hinata sat next to Tenten.

"..I've got nothing else to do, anyway." Haruka said, as she sat next to Ino. I sighed, and sat next to Hinata. We formed a circle, and Haruka grabbed a water bottle from who-knows-where, and spun it.

It landed on Ino, and Haruka smirked. "So, Pig, truth or dare?" "Dare, of course!" Ino said, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"..Prank call the last person who texted you." Ino quickly searched for her phone, and when she found it, began looking at the texts in her inbox. She froze when she saw who last texted her.

'**Shikamaru Nara'.** Haruka and I smirked when we saw the name. "Well, go on, Pig. Call her!" I laughed, and the said blonde glared daggers at me. She sighed, and dialed Shikamaru's number on her telephone.

"_Hello?"_

"Um, yes, good evening, sir.." Ino said, with a British accent. Haruka, Tenten and I started giggling, and Hinata tried to stifle one.

"_Who the hell is this?"_

"Um, yes, I am.." Ino began searching around the room so she can come up with a fake name. "Ah, my name is Aria Montgomery," she smiled, when she saw Hinata's 'Pretty Little Liars' novel on the table.

"_Um, what the hell do you want and how did you get my number?" "Oi, TEME! That's cheating!" _ a certain blonde haired boy can be heard screaming from the other line. 'Noisy jerk,' Ino thought.

"A-ah, I just wanted to tell you that your subscription of.. 'Shogi Monthly' is ready, um, you may pick it up now.." Ino said, as a bead of sweat rolled down her cheek.

"_Really? Okay, I'll be right there."_

'He hung up,' Ino thought, and sighed. She hung up as well, and gave a thumbs up to the girls behind her. "How was that, Miya-chan?"

"Stop calling me that! Seriously.." Haruka pouted. "Who's Miya-chan, anyways?" I said in a low voice, only audible to Hinata. "Miya-chan is H-Haruka's teddy bear. Haruka-chan can't s-sleep without Miya-chan.. and she's h-had it since she was a child.."

"**OH. A little bear? Nothing to be ashamed of there, Haruka."**

"Oh, my turn to spin!" Ino giggled, as she spun the bottle. It landed on me.

"Alright, Sakura-chan. Truth or dare?" Ino asked, as Haruka, Tenten and Hinata lean in closer to me. "Truth.." I mumbled. Apparently, Ino heard it.

"Who was your first love?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

"His name is—"

**Nyaaaa~ Sorry for the cliffy! **

**That was it! Did'cha like it, guys? Sorry it has been loooong since I have updated. WRITER'S BLOCK! Anyway, review guys! I'll get motivated that wayyyy!**

**BY THE WAY! Can you guys review and tell me which band name is better—Kunoichi or Heart's Flame. I'm having trouble deciding. -.-"**

**(1): Pretend she wrote some of the songs used in this fanfic, okaaayyy.**

**x.x.x.x**

**Songs used in this chapter:**

**(1): Superman by Taylor Swift**

**xxxx.**

**Sneak peak at Chapter 5 of It All Started With a Bet:**

"He's just.. amazing. He made me smile when I was down, and he was everything a girl could ever wish for." I smiled, and Haruka wrinkled her nose.

"..So you never met him again after?" Haruka asked, and I shook my head. "No, but I hope I can. I.. still actually love him.."

"As they say, first love never dies!" Ino giggled and Tenten said with a smile, "But true love can bury it alive."


End file.
